You're The Ultimate
by arwenTITI
Summary: Harry loves Ginny, and Ginny loves Harry.But Harry has a fiancée.Will a night with Ginny change everything ?
1. A Day Out, A Starry Night

**Ultimate.**

**"Good morning Harry" said cheerfully Molly Weasley to Harry Potter, even before he had a chance to finish descending the stairs.**

**"'Morning mum" said Harry walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek."Ya going somewhere?"he asked seeing her put her chale over her shoulders.**

**"Yes dear,I'm going to shop a little bit around hogsmead,then I'm gonna have lunch with Arthur and spend the rest of the day with some of my friends from the knitting club.Listen, I'm out for the entire day, so would you be a dear and tell everyone so nobody will worry?"He nodded.**

**"Thank you Harry dear"She kissed him motherly on the forehead and walked out.**

****

**Harry stayed sit on the kitchen chair for a few moments before he got up and begin making breakfast for everyone.**

**Since Voldemort has been killed in the great battle on the hogwards grounds Harry, Ron and Hermione had graduated along with Ginny who got bumped up after fighting alongside with her friends against Tom Riddle.**

**Harry, Ginny and Ron were now top aurors while Hermione was the head of the auror department at the ministry. **

**Ron and Hermione were married and living together in a flat in Hogsmead, Ginny was still living at the Burrow with Harry who decided that it was now the time for him to enjoy life and have a real mother,Molly Weasley was like his mother to him and truth to be told, living with Ginny played a big part in his decision.He was cut in his daydream by someone still yawning.**

**"Morning Harry" said a tiny voice from the stairs.**

**"Morning Gin" he smiled at her while putting her breakfast on the table as she sit.**

**Harry just stayed up looking at her and smiling softly to her,like a lovesick puppy.**

**"Morning love birds" said two voices**

**"Morning Fred,George" Harry said without moving nor taking his eyes off Ginny. **

**"Harry aren't you hungry?Sit and have some breakfast mate."**

**Harry blushed a deep crimson and finally sat down, after 15 minutes everyone was done with their breakfast and ready to get on with their day.It was summer days off for Harry and Ginny so they had nothing to do.**

**"Well, we love ya guys but on with the day, it's already 9:30 and we have to open the store,said Fred and George, stop by later if you want to, okay? We always need people to experiment our newest inventions, ya know."**

**"Sure, I just got to go to hogwarts, and kiss Snape, then I'll pass by and test your inventions, okay? said Ginny sarcastically.**

**"HAHAHA ok then if I see mum I'll make sure to tell her about your schedule for the day I'm sure she'll be delighted " said George before following his twin brother in the fireplace and disappearing.**

**Just just responded by sticking her tongue at him.**

****

**"So, what are your plans for today?"asked Harry.**

**"I don't know, I guess I'll just stay here all day,you?"**

**"the same".She nodded.**

**Harry looked at Ginny for a moment then said,**

**"Ya know what, just go and dress yourself for the day, but something also classy, I'm taking you out for the day, we'll go on a picninc for lunch then we'll maybe go to the movies and finish the day by a dinner at a fancy restaurant, whaddya say?**

**"Isn't Julianne gonna freak?"  
Julianne was Harry's girlfriend for a year now.Even if he has a big crush on Ginny, after seeing her with a few boyfriends like dean thomas and oliver wood, he talked with Hermione and finally realised that he had to move on too.He sincerely liked Julianne, but he knew he loved **

**her more like a friend that like a lover.**

**"Nah she'll be fine with this, she's in California for a mission ."**

**"OK then."**

****

**Harry and Ginny spend the whole day out together, making each other laugh until they had cramps and holding hands sweetly.**

**At dinner, Harry took Ginny for a romantic dinner but refused to tell her where.He covered her eyes with a black cloth and lead her by the arm.**

**When Ginny was told to look she couldn't believe her eyes.Harry had reserved the great hall just for the 2 of them and he rearranged the room.**

**A beautiful round table was in the side of the room, at the exact place of the gryffindor table, the walls were covered with magic stars shining like reals and the false sky was deep night blue covered with stars.After dinner, Harry lead Ginny to the dance floor and they slow danced until midnight,surrounded by stars.**

**"Thank you so much Harry I had a great day and the night was amazing"Ginny said as they walked along the pathway leading to the Burrow.**

**"I had a great day too.And the night was really amazing."**

**They smiled at each other until they arrived at the front door.Making a shush sign to Harry, they tiptoed to the kitchen only to find 2 notes on the kitchen table.**

**The first one was from Fred and George, saying that they were staying at their girlfriends' appartment for the night and the second one was from her mother.**

_**"Ginny darling,**_

_**Your father surprised me with 2 days and nights out.You and Harry have enough food in the cupboards so don't starve yourselves and remember to eat.**_

_**I hope you had a great day out with Harry, and you'll have to explain me what you brother said about kissing snape and shag.. Malfoy.**_

_**Anyway, I'll be back in 2 days so just be careful and if you need anything, anything tell our owl to get to me he knows where to find me.**_

_**I love you both dears.**_

_**Molly."**_

**"Well I guess we're OK for trespassing the midnight curfew" said ginny smiling at Harry.**

**"Yeah but it would've worth a punition."**

**"It was an amazing night .I had an incredible time"**

**"Yeah" Harry said without taking her eyes off hers.**

**"I had a great tim...." she was cut off by Harry's lips kissing her and his hands on her hips, **

**pushing her against the kitchen table.**

**Their kissing became intense but Ginny soon pushed him away.**

**"I don't think it is such a good idea Harry, are you sure?"**

**Harry just looked at her but remembering Julianne, his smile went off and just stared at Ginny,hoping to find his answer in her eyes.Which one of his two loves will he choose?**


	2. Proposal and Surprise

**"Ginny, I love you, trust me, I know that I love you"**

**Ginny just smiled at him and kissed him with all the love she felt for him.He responded with the same eagerness.**

**"I love you Gin"**

**"I love you too, Harry"**

****

**"Morning love" Ginny said with the biggest smile on her face.**

**"Good morning to you too my love"Hary replied before kissing her.**

**Their kiss deepened and they were resuming their last night rhythm. Afterwards, they feel back asleep, in each other's arms.**

**"What have I done?" thought Harry before drifting off, following Ginny in sleep.**

****

**Ginny woke up and looked at Harry who was already up and about.**

**"Hey" she smiled at him**

**"Um Hey " said Harry, not quite knowing what to say.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing"said Harry a little to quickly.**

**"Harry?"**

**"What?"**

**"What are ya doing?" asked Ginny,sitting on her bed,maintaining the sheet aound her.**

**Harry sighed and sit on the bed next to her "Well, Ginny, see, about us,I don't think this is such a good idea anymore"**

**"Why ?" asked Ginny,tearing up.**

**"Gin, don't cry.I just don't think what we did last night was right.You see I have Julianne and she's great, she's the one ...."**

**SLAM !! Harry was cut off by Ginny slapping him.**

**He looked at her bewildered, holding his left cheek.**

**"Get out"said Ginny **

**"Gin,"**

**"Don't you Ginny me, you bastard! I can't believe I was so stupid to let you into my heart and my bed.I HATE YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER"**

**Harry just bowed his head as to not let her see his tears,gathered his t-shirt and shoes, and got out of her room.**

****

_**10 weeks later**_

**Ginny was sitting, crying on her bed.She kept repeating:**

**"I can't believe it! Why is it happening?Why me?What am I going to do now?"**

**She took a white stick from her nightstand and tried again, but only to find the same answer.**

**She threw it across the room and took intead a book thicker than an encyclopedia.**

**"Let's see....Pregnancy magical test....Here we are!"She said putting the open book in front of her on her mattress and began her potion.**

**After a couple hours, the potion was ready.**

**"OK just have to put the last ingredient: a drop of blood" she said as she poked her index finger with a needle.**

**She waited a few more minutes and finally the potion took a deep blue color, revealing the truth to Ginny, who couldn't help but smile.  
She was pregnant!!!!**

****

**"Are you sure you're ok?You can't stop smiling" asked Ron to her little sister later at dinner, where everyone was reunited.**

**"Yeah I'm sure it's just that my life is great right now and I'm happy."**

**"OK that's enough.Who are you? Are you high?" asked Fred.**

**"No I'm not high.'Course not"**

**Thankfully, Harry changed the conversation to quidditch and soon all of her brothers were talking about quidditch.**

**Ginny just spend the night talking with hermione who wanted to know what was up and most importantly why she wasn't talking with Harry.**

**She just answered that they had a big row.**

**"If you had a big row with Harry then why are ya smiling like the joker?"Ginny lead Hermione to the garden by her arm.**

**"If I tell you, would you judge me?"**

**"No 'course not"**

**"Ok then: About 10 weeks ago, Harry and I slept together, and the next morning he tells me he loves his girlfriend and doesn't love me"**

**"That bastard!! But why are you smiling?"**

**"Well today I made a potion, I put a droplet of my blood in it, and it turned out blue"**

**"OMG you're pregnant!!!! Congratulations sweetie!!!!"**

**"SHHHHHHH Herm I don't want any of my brother to know yet."**

**"Oh OK.And are you going to tell Harry?"**

**"Yeah I'm telling him tomorrow"**

**"Good luck"Hermione said as she took Ginny in the biggest hug.**

**"I'm here for you OK?"**

**Ginny just nodded her head, unable to keep the smile off her face.**

**The next morning, Harry was already gone and had left a note on the fridge for her.**

"**Ginny,**

**I am out for the day.Would you kindly tell that to the others, so they won't worry.**

**I am sorry for all the pain I've caused you and I just spend the night thinking about us.**

**I have come to the conclusion that I love you- because of course I do- but it is more like brotherly love.**

**Just keep in mind that I'll always love you and be there for you, OK?**

**Wish me luck, I'm gonna propose to Julianne tonight!**

**With much love.**

**Harry."**

**Ginny just collapsed on a kitchen chair and cried, her love and father of her unborn child was getting married to someone else.**

"**Ginny?Baby, what's wrong?Honey?"Molly's voice made Ginny look up.**

**Her mother just descended the rest of the stairs, and took her daughter in her arms, rocking her in a motherly way.**

**Ginny knew she had to tell her mom the truth, she was the only person she could count onto.**

"**Mummy, I've got something to tell you"**

"**What is it dear?"**

"**Well mummy, see, I'm pregnant."**

"**What? Who's the father?"**

"**Mum, calm down please.You see, it happened about 10 weeks ago, you were out of town and Harry and I spend a day and evening out together.We had fun and we came back, then out of nowhere that spark between us exploded and I remember him kissing me, then we got up in my room and ...."**

"**Stop Ginny "interrupted her mother**

"**Sorry.Anyway, I'm pregnant and he's the father of my baby"**

"**OO Gin"Her mum engulfed her in a big hug**

"**I'll be there for you and your baby, ya know that?"**

**Ginny just nodded through her tears and drawed a smile.**

"**Have you tell Harry yet?"**

"**No, but the next morning he told me he thought that us wasn't such a good idea and that he's in love with Julianne"**

"**You're gonna tell him though, right?"**

"**Of course I am, but just not now." Ginny hands Harry's note to her mother "He's getting married,mum, he's engaged, so I'll just wait and see"**

"**Just tell me when you do so ok?"**

**Ginny nodded quietly.**

**Molly left the room with a kiss on her daughter's forehead.**

"**I have to tell Harry" Ginny thought, then smiled as she run a hand on her still flat stomach, thinking about her child, maybe a beautiful red head green eyed baby girl.**


	3. A big announcement

**Later at dinner, everyone was gathered and Ginny sit in front of Harry.She spend the entire dinner looking at him and lower her head everytime Harry looked at her.She only wanted to go to bed and cry.Julianne was sitting next to Harry, her hand never leaving his and they kissed from time to time.**

"**Everyone, can I please have your attention, I have big news.Julianne and me are engaged, and I'm going to live with her"**

**The entire Weasley family erupted in chorus except Molly and Hermione who just looked at Ginny sympathetically.**

**Harry went to Ginny's side and leaned to hug her, but only for her to push him away, he tried again mostly to keep up appearences,this time she decided to accept it and put on a happy face.**

"**Congratulations" she said soflty.**

"**Thank you." He responded in her ear.**

"**I'm tired I think I'll go to bed"**

"**Are you ok?" her brothers asked her.**

"**I'm fine I'm just tired" she smiled softly before going up to her room.**

"**I'll go up for a few minutes I have to talk to her"harry said and followed Ginny.**

"**Gin? Can I come in?"asked harry as he opened her bedroom door.**

**Ginny nodded and he came sit besides her on the bed.**

"**Gin, you OK?"**

"**Yeah"she whispered.**

"**I wanted to ask you a favor"**

"**Go ahead"**

"**I want you to be Julianne and mine's maid of honor"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Please?"**

**Ginny couldn't say no to his puppy eyes and accepted.**

"**Yes"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Thank you Gin"He said as he hugged her tight.**

**A month passed and Ginny's pregnancy was still a secret only known by her mother and Hermione.Ginny had her first exam and had a sonogram picture that she always kept on her.Hermione's sister Jill was her midwife so Hermione accompagnied Ginny to all of her appointments.**

**Harry has moved to Julianne's appartment and hasn't seen Ginny since the night he annonced he was engaged. **

"**Ginny, please be quick, dear, we've got to be at the shop in 30 mn but we have to pass by and take Hermione on our way."her mother called.**

"**What?What shop?"**

"**You know I told you, the wedding outfit try out"**

"**OO damnit"**

"**You can stay here if you want"**

"'**Can't I promised I'm their maid of honor"**

"**That's great of you to accept this"**

**An hour later Molly's outfit was decided, tried on and bought, as well as Hermione's, Ginny was left.**

"**Here, Ginny, try this on" Hermione said as she handed her a beautiful lavender dress**

"**Herm, I don't know if I'll be able to fit this look how close to the body it is cut" Ginny whispered.**

"**I think you should try it on" said a voice from behind**

"**Hey Harry" said hermione as she hugged him**

"**What are you doing here?" asked Ginny glaring at him**

"**Well I just came to assist my maid of honor in finding the perfect dress for her.Now no more talking just go and try this one one"**

**Ginny didn't have the choice and went in one of the dressing room.She came out wearing the dress who was fitting her almost perfectly**

"**You look beautiful" said harry and hermione**

**Ginny just stayed in front of the mirror,admiring how the dress fitted her and her eyes drifted to her stomac,where a clear bump appeared from under the dress, she just smiled as she discreetly ran a hand across it.**

"**You've put on a bit of weight,I like it, it makes you more womenly it's like you're glowing" said Harry as she observed her from the back.**

"**Yeah well living with my mom you know" ginny lied.**

"**So, you like the dress?"she nodded**

"**OK, then, please miss, charge anything miss weasley and miss granger will buy in here on my account please" he said to an assistant who just nodded and went to the cashier.**

"**Harry you don't have to...."Hermione began.**

"**Mione, please, it's my wedding and I'm spoiling my two sisters"Hermione smiled and mouthed thank you at him before huging him warmly as Ginny's face fell at the "sister" word.She hoped she was more to him because he was more to her, but now she guessed she wasn't more than his baby sister, and she was tired to be the baby sister.After all, she was having a baby, she was becoming a mother.**

**That's all I need, my child and it's love she thought, and her smile grew even wider.**

"**thank you Big brother" she smiled **

**They turned to Ginny who was still admiring her dress.**

**It was pale lavender which gave perfection with her coper hair.The top was a soft round-neck and Ginny found it a bit too tight around her breasts, but seeing it pushed them back up, she decided to support the tightness.**

**The low of the robe was hugging her hips and legs, to finish large on the floor.**

**It was classy, yet beautiful, exactly like Ginny.**

**But she was in truth imagining what she will look like in a few months,full of her pregnancy and eager to see her future baby.**

**Ginny went out of her daze when she spotted her sister in law and best friend looking at her.**

"**No,"**

"**No what?"**

"**I don't want you to buy me anything"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because that's my dress and I can afford this ."**

"**Ginny, please that's ridiculous, please let me buy you this dress"**

**Ginny couldn't help but agree, knowing that she had to save money to her baby.**

**They soon were out of the store, each women holding one of harry's arm.**

"**Where to now?" asked Harry**

"**To the leaky cauldron, mum said we'd meet her there after we finished with our dresses, when she left the store to go see dad earlier." Ginny said.**

**They had lunch together but Ginny just answered yes or no, she just stared at Harry,wondering how to tell him and what he would say.**

**He seemed so happy with Julianne that Ginny opted to wait to tell him.**

**The weding was a month away so she hoped she'd still fit that dress on the wedding.**

**After lunch, Hermione and Molly excused themselves, saying they had plans with their husbands.Harry and Ginny were left alone and Harry began the conversation**

"**Hey"**

"**Hey"**

"**How are you?"**

"**Fine"**

"**That's good.Listen Ginny, once again, I don't know what to say about –ya know-, I'm sorry if you thought I wanted to hurt you.I just don't know what came over me, you were there, so beautiful,and we just had a great day together, so I mistook my feelings for you as love, but now I know that I love Julianne, yeah she's my soulmate."**

"**I understand Harry it's ok.I wish you all the happiness in the world."she fake-smiled.The truth was that she wanted to cry, to yell at him that she loved him and was having a baby with him, but some kind of force forbid her to talk more, maybe her mother's voice telling how happy she was for harry,or maybe her love she still felt for him.**

"**Good.Good"Harry said and leaned in to kiss her cheek.**

**Ginny just accepted her kiss and smiled softly.Now would have been a good moment to tell him, but she bit back her speech and hide her face from him, to hide coming tears.**


	4. It's a

A month passed quickly,Ginny was now 4 months along.She remembered she hoped that she'd still fit into that purple dress for the wedding, but infortunately,she put on weight and was now clearly showing.

**She didn't know what she would do for the wedding being only in 2 days, but she didn't care for the moment.She just came back from her appointment with Jill and now more than ever, she was glad that Hermione insisted on coming with her.She just learned that she was having a baby girl and she couldn't be happier.She came back with her bag full of sonogram pictures.Her mother was waiting for her in the kitchen, anxious to know that her grandchild was doing okay.**

**Her mother spotted her coming in and looked into her daughter's eyes.A big smile appeared on Ginny's face and her mother immadiately smiled even wider.**

"**So?"**

"**It's a girl"**

**Her mother let out a "Youhou" yelp as she took her daughter in her arms and danced with her, expressing her joy.**

**She then took Ginny and made her sit on the chair, bringing her tea and biscuits.**

"**So, have you told Harry yet?"**

"**You know I haven't.I would've told you."**

"**Ginny, the wedding is in 2 days, you have no choice you have to tell him he's gonna be a father.That changes everything"**

"**Listen, mum, I spoke to him and he told me how much he loved her, and how much I was like his sister.I don't want him to change a single thing.I want him to go where is heart is, not where his baby is.I want him to be in love with me."**

"**I understand, baby.Shh don't cry, calm down it's not good for the baby."**

"**So what are you going to do for the wedding?"**

"**I don't know, maybe I'll just say I am pregnant with a one night stand guy."**

"**Come on, I'll try to ajust your dress so it will fit you, then I will try to charm it so your belly will be invisible."**

"**I love you mummy."Ginny hugged her mother tightly,well as tightly as you could hug someone with a 5 month pregnancy belly, and followed her mother up the stairs.**

**Expanding ginny's dress was no problem to Molly, but charming it so her belly will look invisible was impossible, against all her efforts.**

**Ginny agreed with her mother to say that it was a one night stand and that she was keeping the baby, but the father wasn't involved at all.**

**Of course, she still had to tell her brothers the truth and she planned on doing so at dinner.**

**She already knews their reactions.Ron would be angry at her and yell, then Hermione will calm him down enough, so that she'd take the sonogram pictures from her purse to give them to her brother, and show him his niece-to-be,then the pictures will be taken around the table, and fred and george will congratulate her then make a couple of jokes, Charlie and Bill will stay silent then ask about the father of her baby, and she knew she will tell them the truth.**

**Later at dinner, Ginny was wearing a summer dress which made her belly appearent, and she had her mum's chale over her shoulders, hidding her pregnancy.**

**At dessert, she got up from her chair,and spoke:**

"**I'd like to make a couple of announcements.First of all, I annnounce that I'm stopping being an auror, an evenement occurred that makes me take time off.You see, about 4 months ago, I was with this guy, and now, -she dropped her chale on the chair – I'm pregnant."**

**Ron got up like a mad man, pushing away Hermione who tried to keep him sit.He walked to her sister and she took 2 steps back in fear, he grinned, and took her in his arms, hugging her and swinging her from side to side.**

"**Oh my baby sis will be a mom.That's so great.I'm so happy for you"**

"**Geez thanks Ron, I was afraid of your reaction, I've got to say.Here, it's your new niece"she gave him the pictures.**

"**She?It's a niece?A girl?"**

"**Yeah and she's perfectly fine"**

"**Jill was your midwife", he said as he read the name on the sonogram picture "Hermione, you knew didn't you?"**

**Hermione just smiled sweetly to her husband and nodded.He kissed her so hard he pulled her head down,like he was making her dance.**

"**Hold on a sec" said charlie from behind."Who's the father?"**

**Ginny's smiled went down too "Hum OK I'll tell you but first you have to promise me on your future niece's head that you won't touch him,OK?"**

"**We promise" **

"**Ok it's Harry,Harry Potter."**

"**The one we know?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**That bastard" Ron got up and went to the fireplace to floo his best friend and get some explanation.**

"**Ronald Bilius Weasley, down now or no you know what for a year"Hermione yelled.**

**That did it for Ron, and he went back to sit besides his wife.**

"**Ginny didn't tell him.She didn't tell him about the baby so let her do."She added.**

**Ron just nodded and was rewarded by a kiss from Hermione.**

"**So Ginny, when are you going to tell him?"**

"**Well he told me I wasn't the one for him so I want him to live his life with his one.So I won't tell him"**

"**Gin, you know he loves you."**

**Ginny just looked at her belly, and ran her hand across it, smiling softly.**

**The next day, everyone was getitng ready for Harry's bachelor party and packing.They had agreed that the weasleys without exception will stay over at Harry and Julianne's new mansion.**

**At night, every Weasley apparated at Harry's place.Ginny stayed at the Burrow, her sickness still not gone, figuring she would join the party the next morning.**

**So she just spend the night watching old love movies and talking to her baby,between runs over to the toilets.**

**Meanwhile at Harry's party, everyone was having fun, except the weasleys parents who choose to go to bed early.**

**Fred and George ordered strippers and all the celibate brothers and friends were having fun.Ron and Hermione were in each other's arms, kissing in a corner of the room.Harry was watching the room in search of the person he wanted to see,Ginny.He finally went to Ron and asked him about his sister.**

"**She's still at home, she was sick and she will join us tomorrow morning"**

**Harry nodded and sinked on his chair, taking a whole new bottle of champaign with him.He opened it and began to drink.**

**After he finished almost the entire bottle, he resolved himself to go see her.He got up and missed falling.Seeing him clearly drunk, Hermione pushed Ron off her and went to him.She performed a quick sober spell.**

**Harry immediately kissed her cheek as a thank-you, and went over the fireplace.**

**Hermione tried to keep him back and Ron helped her, trying to talk to him, to no response.**

"**The Burrow!!" He yelled in the fireplace, disappearing.**

"**Ginny!!" He called as soon as he arrived at the burrow, in the kitchen.**

**He stumbled on his way on a book he took from the floor.He read the title "What to expect when you're expecting", he paid no matter to that, thinking maybe this was Hermione's or even Molly's.**

**He called her again, and went up to her room, hoping to find her there.She wasn't there.So he checked the bathroom, and all the other bedrooms.**

**Ginny was out, it seemed.But he found her in the living room, she was sleeping on the couch, her coper hair like rays of sunshine around her head."Diamonds on couch"'s Audrey Hepburn movie was stil playing.**

**He smiled and crouched down besides her face.He smiled softly at her and traced his hand around her face.He kissed her on the cheek and his eyes traveled the length of his body.Until his eyes met an unquestioinnable bump on her stomach.**

**His eyes widened and his mouth opened as realisation sank in.**

**Ginny stirred and sit up on the couch, but when she saw Harry's face, her hand fell automatically on her belly, and she knew he knew.**

"**Ginny, Ginny you're preg-pregnant?!"**

"**Harry as you can see, I'm pregnant"**

"**I'm 4 month pregnant and it's a girl, a baby girl"**

**Harry was speechless.**

**And Ginny waited for him to react, her hands feeling a whole move inside her belly.A kick, her baby first kick.**


	5. The first kick and best friends

**"Gin, you ok?" Harry asked,seeing her holding her stomach with an expression of pure surprise on her face.**

**He kneeled by her feet and looked her face, she smiled and he sighed in relief.**

**"I think it just kicked"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah.Wanna feel?"**

**"Huh...."**

**"Give me your hand" she took his hands and placed them so they were palms flat on her stomach.He smiled when he felt the baby kicking, but a thought entered his head.He remembered he wasn't the father of her child, and he took off his hands to sit besides Ginny on the couch.**

**"Gin, we have to talk."**

**"About what?"**

**"Who's the father?"**

**"A one night stand guy"Ginny lied.**

**"Gin?Tell me the truth, I know you."**

**"Its no one's, okay?" said Ginny, as she got up from the couch, clearly angry.**

**"I don't wanna talk about it more"**

**"So you're gonna raise this baby by yourself?"**

**"Yeah.I'm a big girl, I can take care of my baby."**

**"But I'm sure if you tell him he's gonna be a father, this guy will come back and stay with you."**

**"No, Harry, he's in love with someone else, not me"**

**"Ginny, who cannot love you?You're smart, cute, you have a great smile, and right now you're beautiful, you're glowing"His mind cliked as he realised something.**

**"Well he doesn't, ok?"**

**"Glowing, Gin, you were pregnant at the try out at the bridal shop,weren't you?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"OMG Why didn't I see this before?I even told you you were glowing, that you were more womenly,with beautiful curves.What a jerk!! I didn't even realised you were pregnant.I'm doing an excellent job as your best friend aren't I?"**

**Ginny blinked back tears as she listened to him, she thought he realised he was the father of her baby, but he was more dense that she thought.**

**"Listen Gin, you know I'll be with you every step of the way,ok?I'll even come with you at the lamaze classes, and the doctor appointments."**

**"Harry you don't have to, just go back to Julianne and your life, I'm fine.I've got Hermione.In fact, I'm better than fine, I am great." Ginny said with a small smile.**

**Harry just looked in her eyes, and kissed her but Ginny pushed him away.**

**"What are you doing?" she asked.**

**"I'm kissing you" he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because, Gin, I love you.I just can't sit back anymore and see you as my best friend, without taking you in my arms and kissing you senseless."**

**"Harry, don't.I don't want to hurt like last time"**

**"Gin, it won't be like last time, I love you.I wanna be with you.I pushed you away because I was scared of my feelings, scared that I would loose you if it didn't work out between us.But now I know that there isn't anyone more perfect for me, as you."**

**"What about Julianne?What about she's the one for you?she's your soulmate and everything?"**

**"I lied Gin, I lied because I wanted you to react, to yell that you loved me and wanted to be with me.But when you didn't, it hurt me and I thought "Well maybe she isn't in love with me finally"But now I know that I do and I'll fight for you, I just hope you love me too"**

**"Harry, when you pushed me away it hurt, really.But then the baby came along, and I just focused on my pregnancy, I avoided you as much as I could, because my love for you wouldn't vanish.I love you, so so much."**

**Harry just smiled and took Ginny in his arms, kissing her until they were both out of breath.**

**"Gin, Will you marry me.I love you more than anything in the whole world"**

**"Yes, but on one condition"**

**"Everything, just name it, and I'll do anything for you"**

**"Never tell me that you love me, just show it."**

**Harry whispered "okay, I'll show you" in her ear, then took her in his arms, and layed her down on the couch,**

**"Now sleep, tomorrow's a new day"he whispered.She just smiled and nodded,falling asleep.**

**That night Harry and Ginny shared the couch, and Ginny slept peacefully for the first time in 4 months.**

**The next morning, Ginny woke up with the sound of ruffling from the kitchen.She got up and entered the room where Harry was cooking breakfast, composed with waffles and cookies.**

**"Morning" he smiled as he saw he enter.**

**"Morning" she smiled back as she sat and helped herself.**

**He went over to her and kissed her tenderly, making her smile as he refused to break the kiss.**

**"So, Harry what are you gonna do about the wedding?" she asked.**

**"Just come with me after breakfast and you'll see." he winked.**

**He caressed lovingly her stomach and sighted softly.**

**"I'm so happy, we'll be a family soon.Even if this baby is not mine, I'll be her daddy.And maybe we could give her some siblings later?"**

**"Sure" lied Ginny, preferig not to say more.She still haven't told him about the baby being his.**

**Later, Ginny and Harry took a portkey for Harry's house and immediately, Hermione spotted them holding hands.She smiled widely and jumped into Harry's arms**

**"I knew you would come to your senses, Harry"**

**"What are you going to do about the wedding?" asked Molly**

**"Well I was on my way to talk to the "bride"" Harry excused himself, then kissed Ginny, before going over to the bridal room.**

**"Jules?Harry called as he entered the room.**

**"Yeah?"Julianne was a beautiful women, she was a tall raven haired girl with big chocolate eyes with a warm smile."What are you doing here, love?The groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding"**

**"Jules, come with me for a walk?"He offered his arm.**

**She smiled and took his arm, following him in the garden.**

**"Jules, we have to talk.See, last night I've done some thinking, and well I just came to a conclusion about my feelings.You know that I love you, but I love you like my friend.And I think you love me the same way.Of course between friends a wedding is preposterous.And I found my real love."**

**"I know.It's Ginny, isn't it?I saw you when you see her it's like your face is illuminated.Your right, it's been a long time and I really think our love feelings are gone and only friendship is left between us."**

**"We're ok, then?"**

**"Yeah We're ok."**

**"Good,"Harry kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her hand, smiling softly at her.**

**Harry ran to Ginny and put his arms around her from behind, startling her.**

**"Hey" he called in her ear.**

**"Hey" she smiled as she put her head on his shoulder.**

**They kissed sweetly and Harry took her hand,"Ready to go home?" he winked at her.**

**She nodded and they walked out of the house, eyes widened as they spotted a brand new couple kissing on the street, Julianne was in the arms of a blonde guy they both knew well.**

**Haryr couldn't believe that her ex-fiancée was kissing Draco Malfoy! But he had to admit that they formed a cute couple.Since Draco helped arresting his father Lucius, he became an auror and often worked with Harry.**

**Later, Harry and Ginny were laying in her bed, in each other's arms.**

"I missed you" whispered Ginny. 

"**I missed you, too" he whispered back.**

**Harry looked at her, and smiled softly,**

"**You've never been more beautiful than right now."**

**This made her blush, and it seemed that she had more freckles than before.**

**He kissed her tenderly, and kissed the top of her head.**

"**You look like a lioness, I never seen you looking like that, not even when we-you know-.When was it?5- 6 months?it seems like eternity."**

"**Yeah it seemed like eternity to me too."she lied.**

"**Good night, baby"He kissed her once more.**

"**Good night, love" she said before they falled asleep together, imagining their future life together.**


	6. Who's the father?

**Two months has passed, and Ginny was now 6 month along.She had stopped working and Harry was now teaming with Ron.**

**Harry was running up the stairs of the healer building, to the maternity ward where Ginny was waiting for him to assist to the monthly appointment for the baby.**

**It was the first time for Harry, last month he missed it because of some mission in the caribbean Hermione send him in, saying it was an emergency.**

**"Hey babe"harry said, leaning down to kiss her cheek.**

**"Hey Harry"she smiled.**

**They just had time to kiss before Jill got out of her office, and called out Ginny's name.**

**"Hi Jill" Ginny kissed her cheek.**

**"Hiya Gin.How are you?"**

**"I'm Good"**

**"And the baby?"**

**"She's fine"**

**"That's good to hear."**

**"Hi, I don't believe we met, I'm Jill Granger-Longbottom"**

**"Hi, I'm Harry Potter.Nice to meet you."**

**"Nice to meet you too. Now Gin, lay down on the exam table, if you please."**

**"Sure thing" Ginny said **

**Jill stood before Ginny.She put her hands above her belly and muttered a spell.**

**"Vidi Pragga."**

**And soon a magical image appeared before the healer, forming itself slowly until a image of the baby appeared, and her heartbeat was heard.**

"**WOW" Harry said, his eyes going from the image of the baby to Ginny who was grinning widely.**

"**Pretty amazing, huh?"**

**Harry nodded, and kissed her tenderly.**

**Later, Harry and Ginny were back at the Burrow, where Harry has moved back in the next day after the canceled wedding day.**

**They were cuddling on the couch, and Haryr remembered something.**

"**Here" He said as he handed her papers.**

"**What are these?"**

"**These are the papers the healer's nurse gave me when you were redressing after your exam.She asked for you to complete them and send them out by owl to them.I filled everything I knew but I left some blanks you have to fill."**

"**Sure.Thanks Harry"**

"**You're welcome. I gotta go I'm late I have to meet Ron and Hermione.See you later, babe."**

**She smiled as he kissed her lips, and with a pop he was gone.**

**She opened the papers and began reading.**

"**OK. Name, adress, father's name.Huh huh"**

**She filled the name and closed the papers, putting them on the coffee table, and going up the stairs to go to sleep in her room.**

**Meanwhile, Harry was sititng with Hermione and Ron at the Three Broomsticks.**

"**Guys, I made you come because I needed some advice about how to propose to Ginny."**

**Hermione beamed at him and mouthed "Finally!!" and Ron just grinned at him.**

"**I love her like mad.I am totally nuts about her, even if she's bearing someone else's child." **

**Hermione's eyes bulged out, realizing that Ginny still hadn't tell her.**

"**Do you know whose it is?"Harry asked, looking at Hermione.**

"**Excuse me?"She said, **

"**The guy?Do you know who is the father of Ginny's baby?"**

**Hermione just looked away with a guilty expression.**

"**Mione, You do know!!"**

"**Yes"**

"**Mione?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Who?"**

"**Can't tell ya.That's something she has to tell you by herself ."**

**Harry nodded and changed the subject.**

"**So, Do you have any ideas about how I can propose to Ginny?"**

"**Well, you can take her on a flight, then you both look at the stars and you propose to her, then maybe the twins would help you sending off a fireworks once you're back on the floor.Ginny told me your first date was dancing among the stars." Hermione suggested. **

"**You're so romantic, my love." Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.  
**

**Hermione giggled and kissed Ron lovingly.**

"**OK loverbirds.I gotta go.Thanks for the good idea Mione, I don't know what I would do without you.Bye"**

**The next morning, Ron and Harry went to WWW, the twins shop, to announce them the good news, and ask for their help.**

**The twins couldn't be happier and they showed Harry all kind of Fireworks they had.**

**Harry settled every details then left with Ron, their pockets full of tricks and inventions the twins offered them with an evil grin.**

**They were talking, when a sight made them stop.**

**Ginny was just on the corner of the street, but she wasn't alone.**

**  
She was hugging closely a tall guy with chestnut hair.Harry recognized him quickly.**

"**Oliver Wood" he muttered.**

**Ginny was smiling widely and kissed him on the cheek.Harry and Ron could hear their conversation.**

"**How are ya Gin?" Oliver asked **

"**I'm great. And you?"**

"**I'm perfect, ya know with Grace.I can't believe you're pregnant.It's been what?6 months?5 months and a half?"**

**  
He made her trun around so he could look at her completely, and ran a hand through her stomach.**

"**And you're still as beautiful as ever.A beautiful goddess."He smiled.**

**Harry had heard enough, and went the other way, angry and hurt.Ron soon catched up with him and tried to reassure him.**

"**Can't believe she's doing this to me, I mean, look at how she was around him.I'm sure he's her baby's father."**

"**Harry, mate.You're going crazy.I can affirm you that Oliver Wood's NOT the father of her baby."**

"**Ron, don't try."**

"**Listen, mate.Just go and talk to her, ok?"**

"**Yeah, OK.I'll do it."**

"**Good.Now I'm late for lunch with Mione, See you later."**

"**See you later."**

"**Hey harry."smiled Ginny as she closed the burrow door behind her.**

"**Hey Ginevra."she stopped as he called her by her entire first name.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Harry?What's wrong?"**

"**So, what did you do today?"**

"**Well, I had lunch with luna, then I spend the afternoon shopping around hogsmeade, and I passed by the twins' shop"**

"**I saw you with Oliver Wood.He was all over you."**

"**That's absolutely not true.We just hugged and talked.We haven't seen each other since 6 months."**

"**That I know, believe me, that I know."**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips, as her back was hurting her.**

"**Oh come on Ginnny, don't give me that."**

"**Don't give you what?What the hell is wrong with you?"**

"**I knoooow" he said slowly**

"**Whaaaat? She said, mimicking him.**

"**I know that he's the father of your baby"**

"**What? Oliver isn't the father of my baby" she smiled**

"**Oh please!! So how did it happen?"**

"**Harry, nothing ever happened with Oliver, not even when we were going out."**

"**Yeah right"**

"**Hey, I was not the one who slept with someone, told her he loved her, then the next morning dump her for another women."**

"**Don't change the subject up on me.I didn't sleep with an ex because I fell alone."**

"**I told you, I didn't sleep with Oliver Wood, you Jerk!!!!" she yelled.**

**She put her hands on the back of the couch, crying.She held her belly, and let out a cry.**

**Harry rushed to her.**

"**Gin, you OK?"**

"**Leave me alone, you wanna know who's the father of my baby?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Yes?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**It's ...."**


	7. Sparkles and Fireworks

**"It's ...."**

**Ginny began to talk, but a loud cry came out instead, as her knees bend, causing her to almost fall.**

**"Ginny!! Harry said as he rushed and caught her before she fell.**

**This was the first time he was truly happy to have such a quidditch seeker and reflexes skills.**

**He helped her to the couch and rushed to the cupboard, where he knew Molly kept an emergency portkey.He finally found the baseball hat, and rushed back to Ginny.**

**He helped her get up, and touch the portkey, with a whoop, they were gone to St Mungos.**

****

**"Nurse, Nurse, my girlfriend needs a healer. She's pregnant !!" Harry yelled.**

**Two hours later, Harry was pacing back and forth outside Ginny's room.**

**Hermione was sitting on a chair, as worried as Harry.**

**Jill went out Ginny's room, and smiled at Harry.**

**"She's alright, it's just Braxton Hicks contractions, she's fine."**

**"Oh god, Thank you Jill!I was so worried, I thought I caused this, we had a row." Harry hugged her tightly.**

**Jill returned the hug"Well the stress caused by this row maybe created contractions, but it's over now, she and your baby are doing great."**

**Not wanting to elaborate and tell him he wasn't the father of Ginny's baby, Harry just smiled warmly.**

**The healer spoke a few moments with Hermione, whispering so that even Harry wouldn't hear.Then they hugged, and Jill walked off, waving to Harry.**

"**So, that's great, huh?Ginny and your baby are both doing fine."Hermione said, hugging Harry, but her mouth gaped as she realised what she just told him.She blushed deeply and took a step back.**

"**Mione, that's not my baby"**

**Now or never, she thought.**

"**It is your baby,Harry."**

"**No, it isn't."**

"**Yes it is, Ginny told me everything."**

"**So we slept together months ago, and what?"**

"**How long ago?"**

"**We slept together exactly...." Then realisation dawned on him. It's been 6 months ago.**

"**HOLY SHIT!!!!" he yelled.**

"**Shh"**

"**Mione you knew!!Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled**

"**Well because I hoped Ginny would be the one to tell you."She replied, squeezing her hands tightly.**

"**I'm gonna be a dad! I'm having a baby and it's a baby girl WOO!!!!"Harry spinned Hermione in a tight hug.**

"**Harry, stop I'm getting nauseous"**

"**Sorry" he said as he put her down.**

"**Did the healer tell you when Ginny could be out?"**

"**Well she said that she should be out by tonight,"**

"**Great.I gotta go prepare, tonight is the big night.Wanna come and help me if I'm doing wrong?"**

"**Sorry, got other plans."She said blushing, her ear tips becoming even redder than Ron's hair.**

"**Ok.Well see ya tonight,then."**

**He kissed her cheek then left.**

**Later, Harry was standing in the garden, he was dressed up in his tuxedo, and he fixed the last little things to make sure that everything would be perfect.**

**The garden was just beautiful.Harry and Ginny's brothers put candles everywhere, a carpet was made by pink roses, leading to him.He was surrounded by candles and Molly's pink roses.In the darkness, the garden has never been more romantic than now, with the candles for the light and ambiance, and the roses' soft smell.The moment was just perfect.**

**Ginny entered, Bill and Charlie on each arm, supporting her.**

**She gasped.Her brothers just looked at her and smiled, then they kissed her cheeks and left her to go to her fiancé-to-be.**

"**Harry, that's beautiful," she kissed him.**

"**Not as beautiful as you."he smiled.**

"**First, I want to apologize for being a prat and not believing you.Then I am sorry I was oblivious to the fact that I was the father of your baby.I love you so so much"**

"**It's ok, Harry.But who told you for the baby?"**

"**Hermione"**

"**Remind me to thank her"**

"**I will, but first things first, Ginny you were always there for me.The first time we met was when I was 10 years old.You were holding your mum's hand, yet you were the first wizarding child to ever talk to me.**

**Then the year after that, I was a prat and didn't even care about you.When I saw you helpless, on the chamber's floor, I realised how much I really cared about you.Only I took these feelings for brotherly love.**

**But in fifth year, one day yo came down the dorm stairs in the common room for breakfast, and I just stayed there, mouth opened.You were just marvelous.My laughing angel.From this day on, I stole glances towards you everytime I could.I was in love with you, hell, I'm in love with you now and I'll always be.**

**He bend on one knee and produced a Golden ring box.He opened it and said,**

**I love you Ginny Weasley.Givevra Molly Grace Weasley, will you marry me?"**

"**Yes" ginny said through her tears.He got up and she took him in her arms, kissing him fiercely.**

**After a time of hugs and kisses shared, Ginny whispered in his ear "I'm hungry" which caused him to laugh.**

"**Let's go over there,"he said pointing to a lit corner.He lead her there, a table was already set up, with food ready.**

**After dinner, they went inside the house, where they found everyone there, finishing their dinner and mainly waiting for them and their big announcement.**

"**We're engaged" ginny shrieked holding her arms out to hug her mother.**

**Molly hugged them both, and yelled congratulations.She then went to the table with Ginny, making her seat to talk to her about wedding plans.**

**Each brother shoke hands with Harry, and went to Ginny to kiss her warmly on the cheek.**

**Except for Bill, who threw a icy glare at Harry.**

"**Can I see you for a moment in private, Harry?" he asked**

"**Sure"Harry said reluctantly.He's always been scared of Bill and Charlie the most because their were the oldest, and they were their baby brothers and sister's protectors .**

**Bill lead Harry by the shoulders to the porch.**

"**Harry, I like you like my brother, like I love Ron.And I trust you with my whole family's lives, mine included.You saved Ginny's life in her first year.So she is absolutely right to trust you with her life and her heart.She loves you.So I have to tell you this, as Ginny's older brother, and Charlie is joining to me as well, if you ever hurt my little sister, I'm gonna hunt you down and kick your ass.**

"**Bill, honest, I love her.I admit I was a jerk for pushing her away.But I won't do that again.You'll never have to hunt me down.I want to spend my life with her.She is carrying my baby and I hope she'll agree to do that again and again."He said with a smile.**

"**Good.She told you about the baby,huh?I'm glad, how did you take the news?"Bill asked as he patted his brother in law to-be on the back.**

"**Well when Hermione told me, I was in denial first, then in complete shock.Now I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine."**

"**I'm happy for you both, Harry.And remember, if you ever hurt Ginny,.."**

"**I know, You'll hunt me down and kick my ass"They laughed and skake hands.**

**Harry entered the dining room, his broom in his hands, and stopped at the door treshold, just watching her.She was beautiful to him.She was smiling with her mother, pointing at brides gown on a magazine and discussing every model with Molly.**

"**Hey Harry, whatcha doing? Come in" Ron spotted him.**

"**Actually, Ginny I have a surprise for you.Would you come with me?"**

"**Sure," she said.**

**Harry rushed to her and helped her get up of the chair.**

**He took her hand and kissed her, blushing as he realised the whole family was watching them and cooing "Aww"**

**They said goodnight and Harry lead her to the garden.**

"**What's going on?" she asked, seeing his broom in his hand.**

"**Nothing, love.Just wanna give you your surprise.You ready?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Hop on" He said as he helped her mounting on the front of the broom.**

**He mounted behind her and put his arms around her.He kicked the floor and they were soon high in the sky, so high that the burrow had become a small point to them.The broom stopped and they hovered in the air.**

"**Look"whispered Harry in her ear.**

"**What are we looking at?There's nothing there."she asked curiously.**

**But as soon as she finished talking, fireworks exploded.**

**The last one exploded, forming a sparkling red heart around them, and faded.Then letter appeared with the last sparkles from the heart, and wrote "H ©G Always".**

**The couple descended to the Weasley Garden, hands in hands.**

"**Thank you Harry, that was beautiful."**

"**I love you, Gin."he said and kissed her.**

"**I love you too"she smiled and put his hand onto hers, caressing her tummy.**

"**Thank you for the wonderful night"she looked at him in the eyes.**

"**And you've seen nothing yet"he winked and kissed her.**

**They entered the burrow, still kissing and tearing at each other's clothes.**

**Ginny suddenly pushed away Harry, making him fall backwards on his butt, and run up the stairs, as well as a 6 ½ months pregnant women could run.**

"**Witch"he said loud enough for her to hear.**

"**Of course.Thank you for the compliment." She said smiling.**

**He ran to catch up with her and mined her against the door of her bedroom.**

**He kissed her, then managed to open her door in her back.**

**They kissed with passion, as they fell onto the bed.**

**A fex hours later, they lay in each other's arms. Ginny's head was on Harry torso and his arms closed around her.**

"**I love you" he said, looking down at her.**

"**I love you" she said, raising her head to look into her eyes.**

**But a crash coming from the next room took them out of their slumber.**

"**Mione!!!!" They heard Ron yell through the wall.**

**They got up and dressed themselves quickly, then went to the next room, Ron's room.**

**They opened the door to see Hermione passed out in Rons arms.**

"**What happened?" they cried as they rushed to their friend's side.**

"**I don't know.One moment we were kissing, and the next moment she fainted.**

"**What's going on here?" asked Molly.**


End file.
